Mo Ghile Mear (Hail the Hero)
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Rose and Lissa have been best friends for years, supporting each other through everything. What happens when Rose can't handle the things that have happened anymore, and Lissa receives a new Guardian? Will Rose's world start to crack? Moroi Rose. Eventual Rose/Dimitri pairing, Lissa/Christian.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Academy, just this idea/plot. I hope you enjoy!

Rose's POV:

I climbed out of bed, and turned to pull the covers back up to the pillow. Glancing at the time, I groaned quietly. I was going to be late, and Lissa was going to be so irritated. I rushed into the shower, quickly washing my hair. I dashed out of the shower, slipping on the floor and almost colliding with a wall. I grabbed my clothes, shoved them on, and pulled a brush through my hair. I grabbed my bag, and rushed down the hall to Lissa's room, arriving just as she opened the door.

"Morning, Rose." Lissa said, smiling brightly.

"Morning, Lissa." I replied, stifling a yawn.

"Woke up late again?" Lissa said, smiling.

"Just a little." I said.

"Well, we haven't missed breakfast yet." Lissa replied.

"So, any other news?" I inquired.

"Well...Andre's coming to visit. And I'm getting a new Guardian!" Lissa replied, smiling brightly.

"A new Guardian? Why?" I asked.

"Damian is going to Court." Lissa replied.

"Do you know your new Guardian's name? And when is Andre coming?" I questioned.

"Andre is coming before human sunset. My new Guardian's name is Dimitri Belikov." Lissa answered.

"Dimitri Belikov? Is he Russian?" I asked. Lissa nodded, and I thought this over for a minute.

"Ready to go the feeders?" I inquired.

"Sure." Lissa replied, and we headed off.

"Who do you want this time?" I asked.

"Hmmm. Probably Brad. What about you?" Lissa inquired.

"Ugh, I wanted Brad. Well, I'll take Jake, then." I replied.

"You had Brad yesterday!" Lissa exclaimed, laughing. We walked into the feeders room, and signed in. After waiting for a few minutes, they called our names and we walked into the area. Lissa walked into the room closest to the entrance, and I took the second room, next to hers.

"Hey, Rose." Jake said, grinning at me.

"Hey, Jake. How are you doing this morning?" I inquired.

"I'm doing much better upon seeing you, Rose." Jake replied.

"Oh, Jake. Always the flirt." I said, winking at him.

"Only with you, Rose." Jake replied.

"Don't let my brother hear you talk like that, Jake. Are you ready?" I asked. Jake nodded, and then tilted his head to the side. I leaned towards him, my fangs already extended. I sank them into his neck, as gently as I could, and heard him sigh as he received a rush of endorphins. A few moments later, I pulled away, and took a napkin to wipe my mouth. Jake blinked slightly, and snapped out of his daze.

"How is your brother these days, anyway? I haven't him seen much of him lately." Jake asked.

"Christian? He's good. He's still...having a few issues with what our parents did." I replied.

"It's hard being an Ozera, isn't it?" Jake inquired.

"It is. But we still have our Aunt Tasha." I replied. Jake nodded, and then I heard Lissa clear her throat outside of the room.

"I'll see you around, Jake." I said, standing up and waving goodbye to him.

"Where to next, Lissa?" I inquired.

"Off to meet Guardian Belikov, and then to find Christian." Lissa replied. I nodded in acquiescence, and we went off to Alberta, the head of the Guardians, office.

"Ah, Miss Vasilia, Miss Rosemarie, right on time. Come on in." Alberta said, gesturing for us to enter her office. We entered, and took seats where she told us to.

"Guardian Belikov will be arriving shortly." Alberta said. Lissa and I looked at each other, wondering what her new Guardian would be like. After a few moments, there came a knock at the door, and Alberta called out, "Come in!" The door opened, and standing there was a Dhampir with shoulder length hair, wearing a duster.

"Ah, Dimitri. Right on time." Alberta said, standing up and smiling.

"Vasilia, Rosemarie, this is Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

"Hello, Guardian Belikov." Lissa said. She glanced over at me, but I was staring at Dimitri. I felt Lissa stomp her foot onto mine, and almost yelped in surprise.

"Hello, Guardian Belikov." I said, glaring at Lissa.

"Hello, Vasilisa. Hello, Rosemarie." Dimitri said.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Vampire Academy, just this plot/idea, and any characters you don't recognize.

Dimitri's POV:

I had been given a new assignment, one that I wasn't particularly sure about. I was to be Guardian to the Dragomir daughter-Vasilisa. I didn't know if she'd be a spoiled royal, or what. When I arrived at Alberta's office, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. There were two Moroi girls in the office, one with blond hair, and one with brown hair. The blond was introduced to me as Vasilisa, and the other, Rosemarie. I glanced over at her, and found myself staring. Rosemarie was incredibly beautiful. She was pale, as all Moroi are, but underneath that, her skin had an olive tone. Rosemarie is the most beautiful Moroi I have ever seen, with dark hair and ice blue eyes. Vasilisa and Rosemarie both said hello, and I replied in kind.

"Let's go find Christian, Lissa." Rosemarie said.

"Okay, Rose. Thank you, Guardian Petrov." Vasilisa replied. Alberta nodded, and Rosemarie and Vasilisa exited the room. I nodded to Alberta, and followed them. The girls turned towards the cafeteria, but went beyond it, to the chapel. Vasilisa and Rosemarie halted at the doors, and after a whispered conversation, only Rosemarie slipped inside. Vasilisa radiated nervousness, and worry, though I couldn't imagine why. After a few minutes of waiting for Rosemarie to come back, I grew curious as to what she was doing in the chapel.

"Princess Vasilisa, why did Rosemarie go into the chapel?" I asked.

"Her brother, Christian, spends most of his time in the chapel." Vasilisa replied. I opened my mouth to ask her another question, but before I could, a piercing scream broke the silence.

"Rose!" Vasilisa gasped, and pulled open the door of the chapel. She ran inside, and I trailed her, surprised at how fast she was running.

"Princess, wait!" I said, only to be ignored. I ran to the top of the stairs, and almost crashed straight into Vasilisa. She was standing there, horror on her face, with a trembling hand over her mouth.

"Princess Vasilisa, what's..." I trailed off as I looked where she was looking. Rosemarie was there, her hands covered in blood, with some smeared on her forehead, kneeling next to a young man.

"Rose, is he...dead?" Vasilisa whispered.

"He's not, Lissa." Rose whispered back. I moved past the princess, bent down, and picked up the still boy. Rose stood up as well, and she and Vasilisa followed me down the stairs and to the infirmary. When we walked in, the nurse took one look at the boy in my arms, and the blood on Rosemarie, and called for the doctor. There was a flurry of activity, and Rosemarie and the boy were swept off.

"Who was that boy, Princess Vasilisa?" I inquired.

"That was Christian Ozera, Rose's twin brother. And please, call me Lissa." Lissa said. Shock swept through me-and evidently showed on my face.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov, my best friend is Rose Ozera, daughter of the two who turned themselves Strigoi." Lissa snapped.

"I assure you, Lissa, that's not what I was thinking." I said.

"Then what were you thinking?" Lissa inquired.

"I was thinking that I understand why he attempted suicide. The way people must act towards him, it can't be easy." I replied. Lissa nodded, and fell silent for a while.

"You're right, it isn't easy. I've tried to figure out ways to get them to deal with it healthily, but I'm at a loss of how to help them." Lissa said.

"What do they do?" I asked.

"Well, Christian, he hurts himself. He's never gone this far before, though. I'm not sure if he was actually trying to kill himself, or if he accidentally went too far. Rose, she...she drinks a lot of alcohol." Lissa replied.

"Have you talked to anyone about them?" I inquired.

"No, I haven't." Lissa answered.

"I'd suggest doing that. They may resent you for it now, but later, they'll thank you." I said, looking at her. She looked relieved.

"Thank you, Dimitri." Lissa said, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"How long have you known Rose?" I inquired.

"Years. Since we were four. We used to play together, when we were little." Lissa replied, a far off look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Vampire Academy, just the idea/plot for this story, and any characters you don't recognize.

Rose's POV:

What Christian had done was...well, not surprising, but shocking and horrifying anyway. He'd always been on edge, after what our parents did. I sat in the room the nurse had placed me in, my hands trembling. I clasped the together, trying to still them. They'd put me here to make sure I was alright, but all I wanted was to see Lissa. The nurse poked her head in, and then slid back the curtain.

"Please send Lissa back here." I whispered.

"Rose, dear-" Nurse Champlain started to say.

"Please." I begged.

"Alright, Rose." Nurse Champlain sighed, and left the room, closing the curtain behind her. A few minutes later, the curtain was shoved back again, and Lissa came in. Guardian Belikov stayed at the entrance to the room, but I ignored him.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lissa asked, sitting next to me. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Guardian Belikov glanced back at us, and then shifted his gaze forward again. He was obviously very aware of the rule Guardians followed, about being a shadow.

"Do you think Christian will be okay, Rose?" Lissa asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Lissa." I replied, feeling like the biggest liar. I wasn't sure if Christian would be okay, and that terrified me. He is my twin brother, after all. We sat there in silence for a while longer, and the longer I sat there, the more dizzy and weak I felt. I knew I should mention this to someone, but when it came down to it, I simply didn't want to. I was so used to handling things on my own, that right now, when I probably did need some form of help, I wouldn't allow myself to get it.

"Rose? Are you doing okay?" Lissa whispered.

"I'm fine, Lissa." I muttered, lost in a sleepy haze.

"Dimitri, I think there's something wrong with Rose." Lissa said.

"Dimitri? When did you get so friendly with your new Guardian, Lissa?" I asked.

"Should I call for a nurse, Lissa?" Dimitri inquired.

"No nurse." Rose said.

"Rose, I think the nurse should come make sure you're okay-" Lissa started to say.

"No. No nurse. I'm fine." I replied, irritated.

"Are you sure, Rose?" Lissa asked.

"I'm sure, Lissa." I answered.

"You'll let me know if you want me to get her, right, Rose?" Lissa inquired.

"I will let you know, Lissa." I said. It's hard to be irritated with Lissa- she always wants what is best. We sat there a while longer, and my dizziness grew worse and worse. I kept silent about it though, wanting the nurses and doctors to focus all their attention on Christian. He's seriously injured, and the only thing I'm feeling is dizziness.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Vampire Academy, just this plot/story idea, and any characters you don't recognize.

Dimitri's POV:

I hid it from Lissa and Rosemarie, but seeing what Christian had done was the most shocking thing I have ever seen. I've hunted and killed Strigoi, but never, in my seven years as a Guardian, have I seen a Moroi try and kill himself. Rose's refusal to let Lissa call the nurse was interesting-why didn't she want her to? It was obvious that Rose wasn't feeling that great.

Lissa's POV:

I knew I should have been comforting Rose-she had just seen her twin covered in blood from trying to kill himself, but as usual, Rose was being her usual overprotective self. Her hands were still covered in Christian's blood, even though we'd been sitting here for over an hour. She was dazed, not even noticing the blood on her hands, or the passing of time. Her temper flaring when Dimitri asked if he should get the nurse was surprising. I've seen her lose her temper with plenty of people, but never with me. Eventually, the nurse poked her head in.

"Rose, Christian is awake and asking for you." Nurse Champlain said. Rose nodded, and started to walk towards the door. Halfway there, she started to collapse. Dimitri moved quickly towards her, and caught her in his arms. Lifting her with the most gentleness I have seen from a Guardian, he carried her to the bed in the room, and laid her on it. The nurse moved towards Rose, quickly take her pulse and looking at her eyes. She quickly left the room, and came back a few minutes later.

"Nurse Champlain, will you please escort Lissa and her Guardian to the waiting area." Dr. Olendzki said, her voice soft but firm. I stood up, and Guardian Belikov and I followed the nurse.

"I'll come get you as soon as I can." Nurse Champlain said.

"Nurse Champlain? Would it be possible to see Christian?" I inquired. She pondered this for a moment, and then nodded.

"He's in the second room on the right." Nurse Champlain said, before hurrying back towards Rose's room. I stood and went towards Christian's, hoping he wouldn't ask where Rose was, and if he did, I'd know what to say without upsetting him. I slid open the curtain to his room a little, and Guardian Belikov posted himself inside the doorway, facing away from us.

"Hey, Lissa." Christian said, looking up at me.

"Hey, Christian." I replied, unsure of what to say.

"Where's Rose?" Christian asked, trying to see if she was behind me.

"Rose had to...go back to her dorm for a minute." I lied.

"Oh. Okay." Christian said, looking dejected.

"How are you feeling, Christian?" I inquired, sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"I just...I want to sleep. I'm so tired, Lissa. So tired of people staring and muttering about Rose and I turning Strigoi, like our parents. How can she just brush it off, like their words don't mean anything?" Christian said, agony evident in his voice.

"She doesn't, Christian. She just doesn't show that it upsets her. She has...other ways of coping." I said, not wanting Christian to know that Dimitri knew about what Rose does. Christian nodded, a look in his eyes that showed he was remembering times where Rose was upset about someone calling them Strigoi, and how she dealt with it. I love Rose like she's my sister, which makes seeing her drink to deal with everything, even harder. I thought Dimitri's idea on how to help them was a good one-but I know Rose would be absolutely furious if I mentioned her drinking to anyone. She'd be furious if she knew I'd told Dimitri, which was a bit of a frightening thought.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Vampire Academy, just the plot/story idea, and any character you don't recognize.

Dimitri's POV:

I frowned to myself, wondering why people call Rosemarie and her brother Strigoi. Their parents turned themselves Strigoi, but the sins of the parents aren't automatically transferred to the children. Teenagers, by all accounts, are cruel. But it seems that Moroi teenagers can be crueler than normal.

"Christian Ozera." Dr. Olendzki sighed, entering his room.

"Dr. Olendzki." Christian replied.

"Christian, why did you do this?" Dr. Olendzki inquired.

"Well..." Christian muttered, twisting his hands in his lap.

"I'm tired of everyone talking about Rose and I as if we're going to turn into Strigoi any second. Rose and I aren't going to become Strigoi." Christian furiously said.

"I know that, Christian. I'm going have you start some therapy sessions." Dr. Oldenzki said.

"Therapy sessions?" Christian asked, sounding downtrodden.

"Yes. Your first will be tomorrow." Dr. Oldenzki said. Christian nodded, and Dr. Oldenzki started to leave.

"You're free to leave now, Christian. Don't forget to be here at 1am tomorrow." Dr. Oldenzki said.

"Okay, Dr. Oldenzki. Thank you." Christian said.

"You're welcome, Christian. Take care of yourself." Dr. Oldenzki said, leaving the room.

"Lissa, I'm going to find Rose. I'll see you later." Christian said, stalking off.

"Lissa, why didn't you tell him Rosemarie was here?" I inquired.

"He'd be angry that I didn't tell him to begin with." Lissa replied. Lissa stood, and walked out of the room. She walked towards the room where we had left Rosemarie, and Lissa pushed the curtain aside. Rosemarie was sitting up, her eyes bright and alert.

"How are you feeling, Rose?" Lissa inquired.

"Perfectly fine, Lissa. It was just shock, Dr. Oldenzki said." Rosemarie replied.

"Are you ready to go, then? Christian mentioned going to find you." Lissa said.

"Yes, I'm ready to go." Rosemarie answered. She stood up, and I hovered nearby, making sure that she was steady. Lissa and Rosemarie left the infirmary, and headed off towards the classrooms. Lissa and Rosemarie split off, Lissa heading towards one class, while Rosemarie headed to another. I followed Lissa, and stood in the back of a classroom, as a Guardian should do. The back was the perfect vantage point to watch the goings on of the classroom, while keeping an eye out for danger. My mind drifted while looking around the room, and I wondered about Rosemarie. Why did she drink to cope with the other Moroi calling her and Christian Strigoi? Did she defend herself against their words? Or did she just stand there silently, and take it? I didn't know Rosemarie that well, but she was intriguing. And yet-how had this dark hair Moroi managed to capture my attention so completely? I mentally shook myself, and looked up. Class had ended, and Lissa was waiting for me by the door. I cursed to myself in Russian, and hurried down the stairs.

"Sorry, Lissa." I said.

"It's alright, Guardian Belikov." Lissa replied. We left the classroom, and headed to Rosemarie's classroom.

"Lissa!" Rosemarie exclaimed, rushing over to us.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Rose?" Lissa inquired.

"I saw Andre! Also...he brought Adrian Ivashkov with him." Rosemarie said.

"He brought Adrian? Well...it'll be an interesting visit, at least. Where did they say they were going?" Lissa asked, sighing.

"The feeder room." Rosemarie answered. Lissa and Rosemarie headed towards the feeder room, and Lissa went off to inquire if Andre and Adrian had been there, while I stood back next to Rosemarie.

"So, Comrade. Are you regretting becoming Lissa's Guardian?" Rosemarie inquired.

"No, Rosemarie, I am not." I replied.

"Don't call me Rosemarie. It's Rose." Rosemarie responded.

"I'm sorry, Rose. This assignment has been very enlightening, so far." I replied.

"Enlightening how?" Rose asked.

"Well, I've met three new people-you, Christian and Lissa. Also, I've learned how cruel Moroi teenagers can be." I replied.

"They can be pretty cruel, can't they, Dimitri?" Rose said.

"They can be. Especially to those who don't fit in with them." I said.

"You have that right, Comrade." Rose sighed, leaning against a wall.

"It's difficult for you, isn't it? Being the daughter of the Moroi who turned Strigoi." I asked.

"Christian has a harder time with it. He wonders why they didn't stay Moroi, if they loved us. They did love us-in a way. After they turned Strigoi, they came back for us, so they could take us and turn us Strigoi too." Rose replied.

"How'd you escape?" I said, shocked.

"We hid. Our aunt had gone out for a bit, and when she got back, the front door was in pieces, but our parents we're gone. They'd chosen to come an hour before sunrise, figuring it would be an easy thing to do. Unfortunately for them, Christian and I had a secret hiding place they didn't know about. We hid there until the sun rose, and we knew it was safe to come out." Rose explained.

"Who's older, you or Christian?" I inquired.

"Me, by fourteen minutes." Rose said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Vampire Academy, just the plot/story idea, and any character you don't recognize.

Lissa's POV:

I waited impatiently outside of the feeder's room that Andre was in, internally freaking about seeing my brother. Standing next to door was a young woman with long, dark hair, and brown eyes, much like Dimitri's. Her hair was tied up, and her promise mark and molnija marks were clearly showing. She had a lot, for someone who looked so young-ten. Her eyes shifted over to me, and then returned to staring straight ahead. A few minutes later, Andre left his feeder's room, and I ran towards him. He held out his arms, and I hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you, brother." I whispered.

"I've missed you too, sister." Andre whispered back. A few moments later, Adrian Ivashkov joined us.

"No hug for me?" Adrian asked, looking crestfallen.

"Not this time, Adrian." I replied, smiling at him. Andre hung out with Adrian often, even though Adrian was a few years older than him-five, to be exact. Andre had graduated the year before, and was about to turn nineteen. We turned and left the feeder area, heading back towards where I had left Dimitri and Rose. Dimitri's eyes widened when he saw the Dhampir who was following Andre and Adrian.

"Angel?" Dimitri gasped.

"Dimka?" The Dhampir woman asked.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Dimitri inquired.

"I'm Andre's Guardian." Angel replied.

"Wait a second, how do you two know each other?" I interjected.

"Angel's my twin sister." Dimitri explained. I took a look at both of them, and they did look exactly alike, except Angel had more feminine features.

"Angel, this is Rose Ozera, and Lissa Dragomir." I said.

"Pleased to meet you, Angel." I said.

"Pleased to meet you too, Princess Vasilisa. Pleased to meet you, Miss Ozera." Angel replied.

"Pleased to meet you too, Angel. And it's Rose." Rose said.

"Call me Lissa, Angel." I said, smiling at her.

"Okay, Lissa." Angel said. Angel had the same dark hair as Dimitri, but with sparkling green eyes.

"Hey, Little Moroi." Adrian said, stepping towards Rose.

"Adrian!" Rose exclaimed, hugging him. He hugged her back, and put his chin on the top of her head.

"Haven't gotten any taller lately, have you, little Moroi?" Adrian inquired, smiling.

"Not gotten any less irritating, have you, Adrian?" Rose inquired, sticking her tongue out.

"You know you love it, Rosie." Adrian replied.

"Uh, sure, Adrian." Rose laughed. I watched Rose conversing with Adrian, noticing the sparkle in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks. Rose was totally flirting with Adrian!

"Rose, I think I left my bag in your room. Would you mind going to check for me? Adrian, would you mind helping her?" I inquired, hoping that they wouldn't figure out my not so subtle attempt to get them alone.

"Sure, Lissa. Meet you in the courtyard in a bit?" Rose asked.

"Alright, Lissa." Adrian replied.

"Sure, Rose. Thanks, you two." I replied. Rose and Adrian went off to their room, and Andre, Angel, Dimitri and I went to the courtyard. Andre and I sat on a bench, and Angel and Dimitri stood behind us.

"How are our parents, Andre?" I inquired.

"They're doing well. They're anxious for you to come home for Christmas." Andre said.

"I'm anxious for that, as well. Do you think they'll be okay with Rose and Christian coming?" I asked.

"I think they would. You know they think of Rose and Christian like they're our siblings." Andre replied.

"Good. I'll ask them the next time I see them." I said.

"Have you specialized in a magic yet, Lissa?" Andre inquired. I frowned, wishing I could tell him yes.

"Not yet." I whispered.

"It'll come to you, little sister." Andre said.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter has an M rated scene, so if you don't want to read that and/or are under the age of 18, please skip over it. Also, the scene may not be the best. I do not own Vampire Academy, but I do own this idea/plot.

Rose's POV:

I knew Lissa had something up her sleeve when she sent Adrian and I off to search for her bag in my room.

"What so you think Lissa expects us to do up here, little Moroi?" Adrian inquired.

"Fall into each other's arms, probably." I said, smiling up at him. Adrian may be known as a hopeless womaniser, but he isn't that bad.

"Why is she always trying to hook us up, little Moroi?" Adrian asked.

"She thinks we're a good match." I answered. We went into my room, and I started to search for Lissa's bag.

"Why aren't you helping me search, Adrian?" I asked.

"Rose, we both know Lissa's bag isn't here." Adrian replied.

"Alright, say it isn't. What do you want to do?" I inquired.

"How about...this?" Adrian said, striding across the room, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pressing a kiss to my mouth. I deepened the kiss, a little surprised that Adrian was thinking about kissing me. I guided Adrian towards my bed, and pushed him backwards. He landed with a soft thump, and I got onto the bed with him. We made out for a while, his hands roaming my body, until a knock on the door broke us apart.

"Oh, shit. Adrian, hide in the shower." I said, standing up. I straightened my clothes, and went to the door, while Adrian went to hide. I opened the door, and Christian was there.

"Hey, Christian." I said.

"Rose, are you doing okay?" Christian asked, coming into my room.

"I'm fine, Christian. Why?" I inquired.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have hurt myself as much as I did. I know I worried you, and I didn't mean to. I should've been thinking about you, and how it'd feel if something happened to me, and you were alone. I'm sorry, Rosie." Christian said, wrapping his arms around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder, amazed at what my brother had just said.

"It's okay, Chris. I know that you're in a lot of pain, and that's the only way you know how to deal with it. But, please, Christian, don't go that far again. I can't stand to lose you." I whispered.

"I won't, Rose. I promise. You'll take care of yourself, right?" Christian asked.

"I'll take care of myself, Christian. I promise." I answered.

"I love you, Rose." Christian said, hugging me tightly.

"I love you too, Christian." I replied, hugging him back.

"I'm going to go see Lissa-do you know where she is?" Christian inquired.

"She's in the courtyard with Andre." I answered.

"Thanks, Rosie. Will I see you down there?" Christian inquired. I nodded, Christian gave my hand a squeeze, and left. I counted to ten to make sure he was gone, and then laid down on my bed, sobs overtaking me.

"Ssh, little Moroi." Adrian whispered. I felt him pick me up, and then we were lying on the bed, next to each other. I wrapped my arms around him, and buried my face in his shirt. He stroked my hair and held me, but I barely felt it. I was scared-scared for Christian, scared that he wouldn't be able to take care of himself, and that I wouldn't be able to keep my promise to him. We stayed like that until my sobs quieted, and I pulled away and looked up at Adrian.

"Sorry about that, Adrian." I whispered, embarrassed.

"It's okay, little Moroi." Adrian replied, brushing a hand over my hair.

"You're golden, you know that, right? Especially around your brother-you shine." Adrian whispered.

"Adrian, are you okay? What are you talking about?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, little Moroi. And you will be, too. You and Christian." Adrian replied.

"Okay..." I said, unsure of what Adrian meant by that. Adrian looked back at me, and I really wanted to kiss him. So, I did. I grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him towards me. He groaned softly as my leg rubbed against him, and I smiled. Adrian moved, so he was on top of me, and I was underneath him. We continued kissing, my hands running through his hair.

Begin M Scene:

Adrian placed a hand on my breast, and I arched up into his touch. He stopped kissing me, and moved his mouth it my neck, scraping his teeth against my skin. I started to unbutton his shirt, shoving it off his shoulders. He helped me take it off, and I threw the shirt across the room. Adrian started pushing my shirt up, kissing the exposed skin. He pulled my shirt up and over my head, and then it followed his shirt across the room. I unclasped my bra, and dropped it on the floor. Adrian's fingers went to my exposed nipple, and then his mouth came in contact with it. I gasped, and ground myself against Adrian.

"I'm not going to be able to resist you if you do that, little Moroi." Adrian said, looking up at me.

"Sorry, Adrian." I said, blushing slightly.

"It's alright." Adrian said, unbuttoning his pants. He dropped them on the floor next to the bed. I unbuttoned my shorts, and pulled them down, dropping them next to Adrian's. He started to kiss me again, and I put my palm against his hardness. Adrian moaned, and I felt him press against my hand. Adrian broke the kiss, and pulled off my underwear. I reached up and pulled his down, tossing them to the floor. Adrian grabbed a condom from the nightstand, and slid it over himself.

"Are you ready, little Moroi?" Adrian inquired, positioning himself at my entrance. I nodded, and Adrian slid in, filling me completely. I gasped, loving how Adrian filled me. He began to move in and out of me, his hand on my breast, rolling my nipple between his calloused fingers. I arched towards Adrian, and pulled him towards me. Our lips crashed together, and I took the opportunity to flip us over, so Adrian was beneath me. Adrian moaned, and started thrusting up.

"Have I told you before how much I love seeing you on top of me?" Adrian said, his eyes widening.

"Hmmm...I think you've mentioned it a couple times, Adrian." I said, stopping from thrusting into me. I started to move up and down, enjoying the feeling of Adrian beneath me. I leaned down and kissed him, and his hand found my nipple again.

"Rose, I'm close." Adrian gasped. I nodded, and started to move faster. Moments later, Adrian and I came together, and then collapsed next to each other.

:End M Scene

I curled up against Adrian's side, and fell asleep to him stroking my hair.


End file.
